It can be difficult for public transport users to know when a transport service (such as a train or bus) will arrive. Traditionally transport service operators have published timetables and more recently such timetables have become more widely available, for example via websites or applications that can be downloaded onto smart phones. However, there is no guarantee that the relevant transport service will be on time.
More recently, some transport service operators have begun using GPS data to track their fleets, however, such data is often not provided to end users or is only published using digital signs at stops or stations. Such real-time information is often not available at all stops and stations and even where real-time data is published at a stop or station, the information the user wants may not be visible (for example only the next train may be shown).
Further where there are multiple transport service operators as is often the case in large cities, their data may not be integrated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative technique for capturing real-time transport data.
Solutions have been proposed which rely on GPS information retrieved from smart phones, however, typically the GPS sensor consumes a lot of power and can hence have a significant impact on the between charge battery life of a smart phone. Accordingly, there is also a need for an alternative monitoring technique.